


This Is Your Heart (Can You Feel It?)

by geniewithwifi



Series: All At Once [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, F/M, Follows the plot for season 1 and 2, Soulmates, Starts your Heart, Until 3x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewithwifi/pseuds/geniewithwifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak had always wanted a soulmate. In a world where human hearts are born still, only the gaze of a soulmate can make it start. However, Felicity's heart started beating in an empty office. </p>
<p>She had no soulmate. </p>
<p>Canon Compliant. Soulmate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Your Heart (Can You Feel It?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big thank-you work for 1700 followers on Tumblr. 
> 
> FYI: Rated M for you know what. I have never written a smut scene before and won't make a habit of it, but the story warranted it and I delivered. That's how much I love you guys.
> 
> The biggest thanks to thatmasquedgirl and alizziebyanothername for betaing this and all their encouragements. 
> 
> EDIT: THIS WONDERFUL GRAPHIC WAS MADE BY LAURABELLE2930 AND I'M STILL FLAILING
> 
> Reviews feed the Muse!

_Walking out into the dark_   
_Cutting out a different path_   
_Led by your beating heart_   
  
_All the people of the town_   
_Cast their eyes right to the ground_   
_In matters of the heart_   
  
_The night was all you had_   
_You ran into the night from all you had_   
_Found yourself a path upon the ground_   
_You ran into the night you can’t be found_   
  
_But this is your heart_   
_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_   
_Pumps through your veins_   
_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_   
  
_Summer evening breezes blew_   
_Drawing voices deep from you_   
_Led by your beating heart_   
  
_What a year and what a night_   
_What terrifying final sights_   
_Put out your beating heart_   
  
_The night was all you had_   
_You ran into the night from all you had_   
_Found yourself a path upon the ground_   
_You ran into the night you can’t be found_   
  
_But this is your heart_   
_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_   
_Pumps through your veins_   
_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_   
  
_If you had your gun would you shoot it at the sky?_   
_Why? To see where it would fall_   
_Oh will you come down at all?_   
_If you had your gun would you shoot it at the sky?_   
_Why? To see where your bullet would fall_   
_Oh will you come down at all?_   
  
_This is your heart_   
_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_   
_Pumps through your veins_   
_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_   
  
_This is your racing heart_   
_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_   
_Pumps through your veins_   
_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

  


Felicity Smoak had always wanted a soulmate. She’d craved the warmth that accompanied the rush of blood, endorphins pumping underneath her skin. She’d dreamed of someone to share secrets with, to fall apart on, to meld with, body and mind.

Too bad soulmates were rare.

With six billion people in the world, how could one person find that one other person that matched them completely, like puzzle pieces.There were stories out there, stories that gave people hope, stories of soulmates meeting,  stories of the sound of the beating heart, the rush of fire in the veins, passion taking over every thought. A coupling in the dead of night, filled with pleasure.

Because only soulmates could have sex.

No one remembers when it first started. Suddenly, out of nowhere, human babies were born with no heartbeat. Their hearts were dead, cold in their chests, oxygen the only thing pumping through their veins mixed with plasma and white blood cells. People without a soulmate bled white.

However, the second one half of a  soulmate pair laid eyes on the other, the other half gained a heartbeat. A galloping, roaring stampede that drowned their senses. The rush of heat as blood, red blood, flowed through the hollow channels, warming the human body.

The soul is cold until it spies its mate. Then comes the inferno.

Felicity longed to feel her heartbeat. As a child she ran around with a stuffed heart, pounding it against her chest, trying to recreate a feeling she had never known. Her mother just grinned, and her father ruffled her hair. She loved her parents, loved watching them. They had been soulmates and had created her.

Then  her father left. Just disappeared one day, walked out of her life. Weeks she spent by the window, praying that today he would come back. Today was the day.

An entire year wasted on a foolish notion. Yet, though the heartbreak was horrible, the pain never quite dulling, Felicity never gave up on her hopes for a soulmate, someone who would never leave her like her father. Somehow she knew that the universe wasn’t that cruel.

In high school, one classmate met their soulmate. Their faces became flushed, heat spilling off their bodies. The entire school showered the couple with praise and congratulations, envy underlying their well wishes. Felicity hadn’t known either of them but she’d been happy for them.

Shyly, she had approached the girl, asking to feel her heart, wondering what it felt like. The girl laughed at her and told her that it burned. Felicity didn’t ask her again.

Felicity moved to Boston when she was sixteen and niave, ready to experience what life threw at her. Staying in Nevada near her mother had never been a choice for Felicity. She thought that perhaps she took after her father in that way, always ready to move on, to do something great for the world. Her father had left, not because he didn’t love her enough, but because his work was more important, bigger than her or her mother.

At least, that’s what she told herself.

When she was seventeen, almost eighteen, Felicity heard her heart beat for the first time. The news had reported that the billionaire Robert Queen and his son Oliver were missing in the North China Sea. She watched that with a pang in her chest, like her heart was trying to beat. But instead there was just silence.

That day was also the first day of fall classes and Felicity was in Computer Programming, level three. The second she walked in, she locked eyes with a dark hair boy sitting in the back of the class.

A rush of heat accompanied by boom, boom, boom, boom, echoed through her head, a steady staccato. She flinched at the mild pain that had begun until just as suddenly as it started, vanished.

Four heartbeats were all she got.

Her heart stopped, not in the romantic way,  but in the sad and realistic way.

The boy, whose name was Cooper Seldon, was not her soulmate.

But, as Cooper told her later, she was his.

His heart pulsed, constant and warm, under her cold hand. There was no denying it, she was his soulmate. So against Felicity’s better judgement, against the small voice that whispered that there was someone else out there, someone that would make her heart beat for years and years, Felicity lost herself in Cooper's love.

Mysteries needed to be solved, however, and the fact that her heart had beat was unusual in itself. Stories and stories unveiled for Felicity of “half-soulmates,” “unrequited love,” and “multiple soulmates.” She discovered that soulmates were more common than she thought, Vegas being the worst example of prime soulmates.

It turned out that a person could have more than one soulmate, that just meeting one could make your heart pound, but there was just one that was destined for you.

Just one.

Disheartened, Felicity hid her findings from Cooper, not wanting to hurt him with her discoveries. She lost herself in the endless flow of his love for her, never wanting to give him a clue that she didn’t feel as strongly as him.

Then the day came that he used her “super virus” to delete student loans. The FBI came for him, imprisoned him for a crime that she felt she committed.

When she got the news of his suicide, Felicity grieved deeply, abruptly changing her appearance. She had loved him, but not because she was destined to. She loved Cooper because he always challenged her to be better, to excel at everything she attempted. He had a been a wonderful companion.

But she moved past Cooper because there was someone waiting for her. Someone who needed her just as much as she needed him.

After graduation, she moved to Starling City to accept a prestigious position at Queen Consolidated. Walter Steele had promised her three years as an IT consultant until she would be promoted to a higher position. Felicity had readily accepted the offer.

Two months of working there, two months of calling her mom, (“Yes, Mom, I’m positive that I’m not moving back to Vegas. You will be fine, Mom.”), two months of drudge work of checking up on employee computers had her begging to do something interesting."When a glitch occurred in the security system on the CEO's computer, her supervisor took pity on her and sent her to check it out

The top floor was eerily empty, and a small chime rang out as Felicity stepped off the executive elevator.. Holding her file of finished reports her supervisor had also sent her with, she stepped in the darkened office.   

Placing the file on the stack of unread reports, Felicity quickly figured out the glitch. Someone had managed to log on to the security system using Oliver Queen’s ID. With a few clicks of her mouse, she removed the dead man from access.

She glanced over at the picture on the desk, featuring the two dead billionaires.

“You’re cute.” Felicity found herself saying. “It's too bad you're, you know, dead. Which is obviously a lot worse for you than it is for me.”

Felicity bit her lip to shut herself up. “I really need to learn to stop talking to myself.” She sighed as she walked out of the office.

Abruptly, pain, harrowing pain, engulfed her mind, her senses  drowning in the heat flowing from her cold, dead heart.

No, her warm, breathing heart.

Her arms burned as the red blood coursed through her veins, fingers tingling. Her stomach revolted, threatening to leap into her throat. Felicity tasted a metallic tang, sharp and bitter in her mouth. She licked it and discovered it was blood; she had bit right through her lip from the agony.

Boom.

Boom

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Felicity unconsciously counted in her head. When her heart was still beating past five, she took a strangled breath that grew easier as her body became adjusted to the heat. She felt like a furnace, expelling so much warmth that she could easily cook her dinner.

Exhilarated, Felicity huffed out a laugh, twirling. Her heart was beating! A few beats later she remembered what it meant. Her soulmate had seen her.

The problem was: where was he?

Desperately wanting to know him, see his face, make his heart start racing, she whirled wildly around, frantically trying to find him. Felicity went through every door on that floor, flinging open broom closets and violating privacy rights.

No matter how hard she searched, there was no trace of her soulmate.

Standing in the middle of the empty conference room, she called out to the heavy silence, “Hello?!”

Only her echoes answered her.  


* * *

  
Oliver Queen didn’t care about soulmates. Until he got on the Queen’s Gambit, all he cared about was having as much fun as possible. Drugs, drinking, girls. The third was limited to making out, because no matter how hard he tried, how many compromising positions he got in, sex never seemed to work without blood. The appendage would not function like it was supposed to.

However, Oliver found that girls functioned just fine. They came from his fingers or his mouth, gushing all over him. Soon, he became an expert on oral intercourse. Girls begged for him to take them to bed, to have him eat them out, drive them over the edge with his tongue. He had a standing bet with himself to see how many girls he could get off in a week.

Oliver never thought much about his soulmate, didn’t care if he had one. What was the point of a mate, when he had money to spend and eager girls lining up?

One such girl was Sara Lance and he, all too willing to please her, brought her with him on a six day cruise to China on his dad’s yacht.

It was the worst mistake of his life.

Pain, torture and death were scattered all through horrific five years. No matter which way Oliver turned, fate offered up another tragedy for him to endure. He lost Sara twice, his father, Yao Fei, and Shado with a bullet to the brain, and Slade by his own hand.

If he did have a soulmate, he never wanted to meet her.

Oliver had a mission, a goal, something to focus on, to hone his skills. A city to save from a dark, contagious cancer. He became his weapon, his mind his drawstring, his hand his bow and justice was his arrow.

The man Oliver was died five years ago.

Only a cold weapon remained. Cold like his heart.

Then he almost died from a poisoned bullet, a vanished enemy and a battered laptop in his hands and things changed.

A bright office in Queen Consolidated, a red pen and piercing blue eyes made his heart pound.

Literally.

Oliver had endured pain, watching as his white life liquid ran from wounds on his abdomen, glistening on his attacker’s knife. Heat was nothing but a flicker in his repertoire of endurance . He clenched through the pain, blatantly ignoring it.

The second she started babbling, words tumbling out, a memory sparked. A dark conference room, a blonde talking to a picture of Ollie.

It was her.

He couldn’t help but smile, the memory the only happy one of the past five years. It dimmed almost immediately as he realized with growing horror--

She was his soulmate.

His soulmate.

The revelation threw him off and the lie he had spun on the elevator flitted away, replaced with something flimsy and obviously false.

Bad neighborhood indeed.

As quick as he could he was out of there, desperate to put space between them. It was too dangerous for her to get involved with him, with his mission to right his father’s wrongs. Nothing was more important than that.  Oliver convinced himself that having him in her life would be the worst thing for her.

And so he left her alone. For weeks. Until Diggle (who had found out his green secret the same night Oliver met his soulmate), finally pushed him to go ask someone for help.

Oliver asked Walter for help and specifically requested someone other than Felicity be sent up to the head office. He didn’t want to go to Felicity, didn’t want to even give himself the temptation, or have her risk discovering what he was to her.

But his luck wasn’t with him. Felicity Smoak herself happened to be the only one available to help him. Oliver couldn’t help but watch her as she followed the lead he gave her, another phony story on the tip of his tongue. The way she looked at him over her tablet, the absent movement of her glasses being pushed up her nose, her easy smile, her palpable sass. Oliver couldn’t help but shake his head, entranced by her.

He was constantly aware of Diggle watching him silently. Assessing. Oliver stopped smiling, completely focused on the intel Felicity was giving him. But Oliver knew that the wheels were turning in Diggle’s head.

An opportunity presented itself in the form of Helena Bertinelli.

Desperate to run from the feelings stirring in him and to throw Digg off the scent, he fell in with Helena. Her soulmate had been killed and before she followed him into the grave she wanted revenge on her father. Oliver tried, he really did, to get her off of it, to help her find a different way. But nothing would deter a dying woman.

Christmas came and with it a visit to Felicity—only with a hard push from Diggle. When Dig asked why Oliver wouldn’t just go and talk to the girl Oliver remained adamant that she not get involved. What they were doing was dangerous. Oliver was able to avoid telling Diggle that Felicity was his soulmate.

He suspected that Dig knew anyway.

Weeks passed and Oliver was drawn back to Felicity. A flash drive, a syringe; whenever Oliver needed help, his thoughts immediately turned to a blue-eyed blonde. Only if he was desperate would he approach her.

Then he got a call from Felicity herself, asking him to meet her at a restaurant. He did so, warily. Oliver’s instincts proved him right. Alarm bells went off when she asked him a question.

“Can I trust you?” All forward progress Oliver had made crashed and he quickly backtracked, trying to distract her, throwing out something about his face. He should have known she would know him better.

Against his better judgement, he lowered some of his walls, letting her that much closer.

“Yes, you can trust me.”  


* * *

 

Felicity decided that having a heavy, green vigilante billionaire bleeding in the back of her car was not “fun”.  Watching him laid on a crash table, a defibrillator at the ready to restore his beating heart was even more not fun.

A curious thing happened during that time, something that Felicity analyzed later. Every time Oliver lay there, not breathing, not beating, her world got a bit colder. As though his fire warmed her and if it was snuffed out she would die.

Felicity dismissed it quickly. He was on an island for five years, there was no way he could be her soulmate.

That didn’t mean she didn’t have a crush on him. Especially when she found out who he was, what his mission was. He was a hero in her eyes. A damaged, haunted one, with morality issues, but a hero nonetheless.

Her hero.  


* * *

  
Oliver used McKenna. Used her with no qualms. And he felt like a jackass doing it.

There was no way that he could be in a real relationship with her, not with her a cop and him running from the cops. But Felicity had made a suggestion, and what if it turned out to be a good one? He could protect her and not be tempted by her at the same time.

Just thinking about the fact that Felicity had a bomb wrapped around her neck wanted him to wrap her up in bubble wrap and store her in the foundry’s broom cupboard, just so that she would be safe. McKenna was a wonderful distraction from the enigma that was his IT girl.

But at night he lay there and rubbed himself raw, imagining Felicity, all parts of Felicity,  instead of his hand.

And he knew he was a goner when he heard her voicemail and Helena, crazy Helena, in the background threatening her. With no hesitation, he left McKenna and ran to QC, not caring who saw. All he knew was the reason his heart was beating was in danger and damn all the consequences.

Helena had hurt his soulmate and Oliver decided that he had had enough. She must be stopped by any means necessary.

He rushed into Felicity’s office, her name breathless on his lips. “Felicity?”

And the sweetest reply was her calling out his name.

 

* * *

 

A man had died and it was her fault. She couldn’t find the location for Oliver, she had screwed up and because of that a man had lost his life.

Oliver appeared, a comfort in this dark hell, one of the few she could trust and she told him a secret.

“I’ve never met my soulmate,” she confessed, “he saw me, I didn’t see him, that sort of thing. But if I did, I don’t know how I would tell him about today.”

He looked down, almost like in shame and left her alone.

But when the bad guy was caught and the mission over, Oliver approached her.

“If you ever need to tell someone about your day…” He hesitated before forging onward, “You can tell me.”

She smiled at him, gazing up his arm from where his hand rested on her shoulder to his familiar face. Her heart beated faster, the room feeling warmer, more intense. All because of Oliver.

The intimacy was lost with the discovery of the Undertaking.

 

* * *

 

The mob casino solidified his fears of allowing Felicity to get involved, confirming that not telling her was the right decision. He needed to keep her safe and the arms of a criminal was not safe.

Their mission, however, gave them cheerlessness instead of relief. Walter was dead, or so he had thought until his mother had confronted Malcolm Merlyn about his step-father.

Felicity was the greatest comfort then, one that he selfishly indulged in. Her presence alone calmed him, settled the rolling emotions within him. Walter was alive but his mother was in it up to her eyeballs. There was no way she wasn’t in on the Undertaking.

No, he wouldn’t be using the word “okay” anytime soon.

____

The Merlyn Job brought new emotions to Oliver’s life.  

He stood there next to Felicity, briefcase containing a small crossbow in hand, while she frantically pushed the close door button. An employee rushed in, file papers in hand, a relieved expression on his face. Oliver planned to ignore him, to tolerate his presence and hope that he got off before the 24th floor, until the employee started flirting with Felicity.

Hell no.

An emotion gripped him that sent “mine” signals to his brain, a savage feeling. Faintly, Oliver identified the notion as jealousy, but was too focused on claiming his territory to care. Spying the papers drooping in the man’s grip, Oliver flipped them out of his hand, sending them flying out of the elevator. The odious man followed suit.

Oliver nodded his head in satisfaction.

A few minutes later, though, Oliver regretted the feeling. His arms were full of Felicity, he soft curves pressed up against him, her arm over his shoulder, his hand wrapped around her petite waist. To make matters worse she accidently babbled an innuendo about holding onto Oliver tight. In “platonic” circumstances.

None of  his fantasies of that particular phrase were ever “platonic”.

He looked over at her and realized how close they were, barely a breath apart. Oliver could lean in and ravage her plump lips if he wanted and he bet that she wouldn’t mind.

At all.

Malcolm Merlyn prevented him from being her knight in armor though.

For the second time in Oliver’s life he was jealous.  

 

* * *

 

After the Glades fell, after Tommy’s accident, Oliver disappeared, vanished for five months. Felicity hurt then, a small constant ache, similar to when her father left but of lower intensity.

So she prepared for him. She believed in Oliver, in what he did for the people of this city. He was a good man, she knew that, but he didn’t see it.

Felicity fixed up the foundry, repaired his suit and designed a compound bow herself. It took her around four months. When she was done she turned to Diggle and told him that they were going to get Oliver, and bring him home from where ever he was.

He was on the island of course, his chosen place of exile, his punishment for ‘failing the Glades’. And it had to have landmines. Oliver saved her, just like she had hoped he would. And he came back to Starling, like she hoped he would.

He stopped killing, like she hoped he would.

He got his company back, like she hoped he would.

He stopped the Triad, like she hoped he would.

He imprisoned the Mayor, like she hoped he would.

More and more, Oliver started fulfilling her hopes and expectations of him, becoming the man she saw underneath all the scars and facades.

Dead Sara came and went and Oliver was still here.

Then, Diggle had to go rescue his soulmate and of course Felicity was coming with. She was Oliver’s EA after all.

Isabel Rochev decided that she had to come, too.

Felicity hated that woman with everything inside her, and even more when she came prancing out of Oliver’s room like the harlot she was.

Felicity just stared at Oliver, repulsed by his actions. She loved him, even if he wasn’t her soulmate, and this, this was just not… she couldn’t think, shock still running in her system.

“What happens in Russia stays in Russia.” She turned away from his kicked look, muttering under her breath, “Even if it makes no sense at all.”

Later, she couldn’t help but wonder, “Why her?” when instead she meant why not her? Why not Felicity, the woman who has stood by his side for the past nine months? His response put ashes in her mouth.

“Because of the life that I lead I just think that it's better to not be with someone that I could really care about.”  


* * *

_“Because of the life that I lead I just think that it's better to not be with someone that I could really care about.”_

Just saying the words made him want to cringe. It had been his reason from the moment he met her but voicing them, giving them life made them fall flat. It wasn’t a very good reason and they both knew it.

What had shocked him the most was her response.

“Well, I think you deserve better than her.”

Oliver didn’t deserve anything, definitely not his soulmate. Felicity was too pure, too good, too innocent to be shackled to someone like him, someone who had tortured just to cause a man horrendous pain. He was the cancer and he had to keep Felicity safe from him, as well as every person who wanted to get to  him from her. Oliver resolved to push her away even more.

All this reasoning was shoved aside the moment he knew the Count held her. He didn’t think, he just reacted.

Felicity had pleaded with him. “Not for me Oliver.” What she didn’t know is he would do anything for her. Even kill with three precisely aimed arrows.

The Count had her and he was going to hurt her and there was no choice to make.

He would choose Felicity any day.

Every day.

 

* * *

 

Things got complicated after that. Barry Allen came and was sweet, flirting with her, saving Oliver’s life. She detected jealous undertones in Oliver’s actions during those weeks, especially of her spending so much time at Barry’s side that he threw a gigantic hissy fit of her head ‘not being in the game.’

Did Thea make him watch High School Musical or what?

He had apologized and things were good between them. She was  his partner and wore the title proudly. She was no longer just his sidekick IT girl.

Then Roy joined the Team and Sara came back to town and Felicity did what she did best and followed a trail and secrets were discovered, secrets that would have lasting effects on Oliver’s entire life.

Oliver demanded answers and despite all her fears that he would leave her just like her father and Cooper she told him. She told him of how her father had left her, hadn’t loved her enough and Oliver just gazed at her, his hands resting on her shoulders and she felt better.

But she lost him anyway.

 

* * *

 

No matter what, Felicity would always be his girl. His heart belonged entirely to her, and he knew that she belonged to him. The thrumming of her heart proved it.

He got too close that day, when he told Felicity that she wasn’t going to lose him. Sara was there, and willing, and they both lost themselves in each other, running from their soulmates.

“It’s Felicity, isn’t it?” Sara asked him later that night, the night Felicity had gotten shot. All because of him and him bringing her into his life.

He nodded his confirmation, not wanting to put words into the air. Sara sighed and flopped on her back.

“Look at us, running from what should be a good thing. The best thing. Me with Nyssa and you with Felicity. What a pair we make.”

“I already put her in danger, being with her would make it worse.”

“Would it? Or do you just think so?”

“Sara…” he said in warning.

“I think, Ollie, that it doesn’t makes a difference. You’re already attached to her and she’s in as much danger as she would be with you. Tell. Her.”

He didn’t.

Not even when Thea was captured and the entire foundry was in an uproar because Slade had escaped, again. They had led the SCPD to his very doorstep and they didn’t convict him with anything. Team Arrow had then lost him when he left the police precinct.

Oliver wanted to go after him but Sara insisted it was a trap. He didn’t care. Slade had his sister and he would do anything for Thea.

Felicity walked right up to him, in her commanding voice that echoed throughout the entire foundry, silencing any and all arguments. “Go get Thea. Stop Slade. Do whatever it takes. End this, once and for all.”

Without a second hesitance, he listened to Felicity and was struck again how well she knew him and how right it was that she did.

\----

Not even when his mother died did he tell Felicity. He was going to give himself up to Slade without telling her that he loved her and that she was his soulmate.

He should have known that she would not let him go without a fight.

There was a lot of yelling, a lot of confrontations, and many explosions. In the midst was “I believe in you” and “you are not alone” and “ just make him out-think you”.

Oliver couldn’t believe he was doing this.

He was out of his mind. He was offering his soulmate up to a madman to beat him. But it was the only way he could think of.

So he took Felicity to the Queen Mansion, the one he had lost, and told her to stay there. Stubborn woman that she wasn’t she wasn’t having any of it.

“He took the wrong woman.”

The look on her face, the shock of what he was telling her, the disbelief cut him to the core so hard that the words slipped out.

“You're my soulmate.” Her eyes got wider.

“I love you.”

Then regret pulsing through him, he reluctantly slipped her the syringe and crushed her heart.

His own heart broke as well.  


* * *

 

Five months.

Five months since Oliver told her that she was his soulmate.

The question was, was it all a ruse? Had he been lying? Oliver wasn’t a very good liar and the look on his face showed that he was telling the truth and he hadn’t taken it back when she had asked him and she didn’t know what to think.

And there was the chance that while she might be his, he might not be hers.

He couldn’t be.

Then he asked her on a date. Then he told her sweet things and surprising things that meant maybe he is the one and…

Their date exploded.

Oliver shut down, blocking her out. He turned to his default  mode of: Protect Felicity, which she hated.

When he ended it for good, telling her he couldn’t be with her, she snapped.

“Stop dangling maybes! Either be with me or don’t. Say you never loved me, say you’re not my—“

Oliver cut her off with a kiss, a kiss that stoked the fire within her and caused it to race through her skin. An inferno was started and could not be quenched. She kissed him back hungrily, her heart pounding through her ears, the loud steady beat she had heard the first time.

He was her soulmate.

But he couldn’t be.

Felicity wrenched away from the kiss, backing away.

“I don’t have a soulmate, okay! My heart came to life in the middle of an empty floor of Queen Consolidated and no one was there.”

She ran away, tears coursing down her face.

Felicity ran into Ray Palmer again on her way out, and not caring if Oliver could see her, she wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her, kissed him. And kissed him. And tugged him into a coat closet for a makeout session.

It felt good until she got home, where she collapsed and cried.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t see Felicity for a whole week. She never came to the foundry and she didn’t show up to Tech Village. He refused to go to her apartment, even though he knew that’s where she was. He had hurt her bad by lying to her and knew that she needed time.

Plus, it was for the best.

Sara was in Starling, stating that she was there for Tommy and Laurel’s engagement party, and when she came to help him out on a job, wondered why Dig was running the comms instead of Felicity.  

When Roy just pointed at Oliver and said, “It’s his fault” Sara dragged Oliver outside and gave him a tongue lashing in the midst of a beat down.

“Will you pull your head out of your ass for once and actually think about what you’re doing? You love her right?” Sara swung her staff at Oliver’s head. He dodged it before grabbing it on the backward swipe.

Oliver nodded reluctantly.

“And even if she were hurt or kidnapped, you would be there for her?” A jab to the stomach. Oliver growled in response before flipping Sara over his head.

“And how is this different than being with her?” She asked from the ground, staring up at him. When he didn’t respond she swept his legs out from under him

He just laid there, considering Sara’s words. The Count was proof that his enemies would use her, no matter if he was her lover or not. Just her being around him put a target on her back but Oliver had found out these past five months that he couldn’t live without. Pushing her away just meant that he pulled her back harder.

Sara sighed and helped him up. “Go find her, Oliver.”

Without another thought, he sped away from Sara, his destination Felicity’s house.

She wasn’t there when he got there, but within three minutes, a key turned in the door.

Felicity stopped when she saw him.  She had dark circles under her eyes that she got when she wasn’t sleeping. There were salt stains on her cheeks. He had caused those and he felt horrible. He was so stupid.

“What are you doing here?” her voice held a trace of reluctance, an undercurrent of anger at him invading her home. It was her place and he certainly wasn’t invited in.

He walked up to her with a hesitant smile. She didn’t smile back. “You’re heart started beating on the Executive floor, in the CEO office just after you told my picture I was cute.”

Felicity gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

“I was there, on assignment. It was complicated. I needed information from the QC servers. I couldn’t escape by the time you got there, so I hid in the conference room. I left as soon as I could, your echoing “Hello’ ringing in my ears.”

Felicity’s eyes were starting to glisten and Oliver watched as one slipped down her cheek.

“You want to know what my answer to that is?”

She silently nodded her head.

“Hello, my heart.”

Without a word, Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, bring him towards her, He responded in kind, his tongue licking her bottom lip, groaning as she nipped back.

Following his instincts, he ran his hand down her ass, the ass he had been admiring for years, and lifted her up with one arm, the other one still tangled in her hair.

Felicity wrapped her legs around his hips, opening herself up to him. She ground down, searching for some fiction to create the desired sensation. He obliged, shoving her up against the door, one hand roving over her perfect ass. Oliver attacked her mouth, tongue invading her mouth just like he wanted his cock to do.

The small sounds she was making with the added friction and heat coming from her core caused him to come alive, the drumming of his heart creating erotic vibrations.

Gasping for breath he broke away from her luscious lips, tugging her head back against the door and ravaged her neck, sucking his mark into her skin. She was his, right now and always. He wanted the world to know it.

Felicity sucked in a gasp followed by his name in a low breathy tone. “Oliver… more. Please.”

Who was he to deny her anything?

Bracing her weight against the door, his hand still swirling in her blonde locks, he reached with the other one and rucked up her skirt, fingers dancing on her inner thigh. The enticings from her warm center delighted him and he dragged a finger down her slit, over her panties.

Oh she was wet. So wet.

Pushing them aside, he delved one finger into her, his thumb seeking out that specific bundle of nerves. The moment Oliver flicked it, Felicity bucked, arching her back, her hands tugging his head towards her.

“Oh!” She panted, pupils dilated. Then she grinned. “Do it again.”

He smirked in return, flicking it once more before rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Felicity response encouraged him, as she kept wriggling, wanting more and more.

Two other fingers still plunged into her core, echoing the steady tapping of his heart. In and out, in and out he coaxed, sometimes going softly, alternating with rough insertion. The more he did it, the more she coated his fingers, her head banging almost painfully against the door as she arched into his touch.

“More… more.” She panted, dragging his head to hers. He laid his forehead against hers, watching her blue eyes, barely a breath apart. Felicity closed her eyes at the new sensations racing through her.

“Look at me, baby, I want to watch you as you unravel.” At his words, her eyes flashed open, locking onto his and never leaving as she rose higher and higher. She was almost there, almost to the pinnacle.

“Come for me.” He whispered, barely heard over her panting breaths. With that uttered sentence she orgasmed, pleasure invading the deepest reaches of her bones. Oliver watched it all with fascination, his nerves thrumming with desire and a sense of rightness. She came down slowly, still squeezing his fingers, juices trailing down her leg.

Eventually, she closed her eyes, her head lolling onto his shoulder. He carried her to the bedroom, sitting her on her bed where he proceeded to eat her out, Felicity coming harder than she had in the front room, tugging on his hair and crying out his name is ecstasy. He grinned up at her, lapping gently at her entrance, keeping her at a heightened sense, never fulling letting her come down from her high.

It was his turn now.

He found her zipper of her skirt, drawing it down her back, pulling the fabric down off her. She sat up, helping her draw her shirt off, leaving her in just a dark blue bra.

He paused a moment, just staring that beauty that was his soulmate while her nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it back from his chest.

Slowly, reverently, he reached up and pulled down a strap, dragging it down her arm and taking the cup with it. One perfect breast came tumbling out and he caught it, softly thrumbing the hardening nipple. She moaned, sending his rushing blood straight to his groin, his length rapidly hardening further. Oliver kissed her, his hands going around and unclasping her bra as she delved into his mouth, tongues battling, dancing, mating. They were both bare chested and Oliver groaned at the feeling of her soft curves against him, the perkiness of her breasts trailing over the skin, igniting the nerve endings.

He quickly lost his pants, laying Felicity back on the bed. He paused over her, drawing back slightly to take in all of her expression.

“This might hurt.” He warned.

Felicity’s response made him draw back in repugnance “I’ve done this before.”

He stopped, just staring at her. She reached up, laying her hand on his cheek.

“Oliver.” The one word was as a prayer. “You’re my soulmate. You’re the only one that matters.”

Heartened, he kissed her again. Oliver had never known how addictive her lips could be.  He grasped his member and guided it to her waiting entrance, slowly penetrating. He gauged her reaction, stopping until she was comfortable with his size.

Then with haste he pounded into her, letting go. She took him with her arms and her body, encasing him in her love. He chased after his own pleasure, holding onto his control just to watch her come before following her over the abyss.

He all but collapsed on her, his lower body pinning her to the mattress. He buried his face in her neck, humming his contentment into his marks on her collarbone where he had bitten in passion. Soon he had enough strength to pull out of her, both of them groaning at the loss.

“I love you.” Felicity said, caressing his face and hair as he peppered her neck with kisses.

“I love you,” Oliver whispered against her skin.

Felicity smiled, listening to their hearts, their warm, alive hearts, beating in tandem as one.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> About this: I have always wanted to do a soulmate fic. But I never had any good ideas. I was at work the other day, going inside a big freezer and all I wanted to be was warm. So i started with people being warm when their soulmates saw them. I just started thinking about it and my muse popped up with the idea that _hearts_ start and give blood to the body, warming them. 
> 
> This fic was born. 
> 
> But what if Felicity's heart started beating when Oliver saw her in 3x14? What if Oliver knew that she was his soulmate but didn't tell her. I just wove it from there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos or a review. It means a lot to me!!


End file.
